The invention relates to the field of data processing, and more particularly to a method for updating a timeout value of an application in a computer network system.
When a server launches a remote task on a target machine, the task cancellation or cessation automatically occurs when a predefined interval of time i.e. timeout has passed. Timeouts are needed in order to free up communications, ports and system resources that are tied up with task requests that have not been answered in a reasonable amount of time.